To Forgive and Forget
by Dark-depressive-light
Summary: Natsu is suddenly accused of demolishing a town abundant with life and is turned to the council without a second thought, Can Natsu ever forgive his guildmates, Certainly one can...the one that matters most to him
1. chapter 1

Welcome one and all to my first ever fanfic "To Forgive and Forget". I never would have thought I'd muster up the courage to actually start this to be quite honest, i was just going to keep on reading others work and stand on side. but not anymore. Ok so if you've read the fanfic "Smoldering Embers"...well this is where my inspiration for this story came from, however my story will be quite different. Now to get a review that caught my eye on my rant outta the way, Draconic King, My feeling on Natza is actually my second favorite ship, id go more into how i feel about but now is not the time. Now...without further adu, i present to you my first fanfic and i hope with all my being, the best damn piece of work ill ever write. To Forgive and Forget

"COME ON HAPPY, LETS GET BACK TO THE GUILD AND GRAB ANOTHER JOB!" shouted a young salmon haired man."AYE SIR!" Exclaimed Happy.

Natsu Dragneel had been taking job after job with his best friend and surrogate son Happy, why? Well to get nominated for the infamous S-class trials. He strongly believes he has a good shot this year, a lot of his guild-mates do as well and he sure as hell doesn't ever want to let them done. Not in this day and age.

"WE'RE BACK!!" shouted Natsu as he kicked the Fairy Tail guildhall doors open,Other shouts of welcoming are returned to him.

"Alright Happy lets grab something to eat first before we head out again, whataya say?" "Sounds like a great plan to me Natsu!" Happy answers cheerfully. Natsu and Happy then approach the bar while Mirajane is happily cleaning a glass behind the counter, she the sees the two best buds and greets them with her sweetest smile.

"Hey there Natsu and Happy, how did your last job go?" Asks Mira while putting the dried glass away. "Hi Mira, the job went off without a hitch, just a few bandits trying to get away with disturbing the towns people, nothing me Happy couldn't handle." replied Natsu with a smile. "Well that's certainly good to hear, can't have you getting hurt so close to the trails now can we?" Mira says teasingly. "Oh don't worry nothing is gonna keep me from being in the trails, no way no how!" Natsu then notices a bag behind the bar that seems to be filled with gear "Are you going somewhere Mira?" Looking back Mira sees he spotted the bag "oh, yes, Lisanna, Elfman and I are going to do a job together in an hour, It's a simple escort a carriage job." Mira answers but Natsu with his enhanced senses, sees Mira's left hand twitch ever so slightly. "Mira, I'm sure there is no need to worry about taking Lisanna on this job." Mira widens her eyes slightly, surprised that Natsu caught her concern then looks down at the counter "I know but i still can't help but feel worried and nervous, I keep thinking about what happened last time we went on a job together..." Natsu then sees tears slowly forming in Mira's eyes. Mira then feels something warm atop her hand and and sees that its Natsu's own hand. "Mira, its natural to feel concerned for your sibling again after what happened before but i promise you that it wont ever happen again" Natsu says staring right into her blue eye, Mira sees Natsu's sincerity in his own and slightly blushes "Thank you Natsu, I really needed that." "Anytime Mira" The dragon slayer said with his signature grin.

Through out this conversation Happy was silently sitting next to Natsu on a stool waiting to ask the question his stomach was wanting. "Umm Mira, can i please get a fish?" pleads Happy, Mira then looks at the blue excced and her smile returns "Sure thing Happy, anything for you Natsu?" "yeah one Flaming Steak please" replies the hungry salmon haired pyro.

Mirajane then turns away to fetch the two hearts of Fairy Tail while in some deep thought 'Ah Natsu...you always find someway to make me smile no matter how sad i may be. If it wasn't for you i wouldn't have stayed in fairy tail when i was first learning my magic, the you stopped me from leaving again after we thought Lisanna was gone...those old feeling i tried to hide away because of Lisanna are coming back.'

True that Natsu did encounter Mirajane trying to leave the guild twice and stop her both times with his ever so soothing and convincing words, this is when the white haired bar maid first started developing feelings for the son of igneel. The day he approached her when she was close to leaving her siblings in the guild while she would travel to who knows where, however he caught her just before and told her how her siblings would feel if she just simply left, and stating that he would help her perfect her magic no matter what.

'Maybe i should tell him, hmmm yeah i think ill bag me a fire dragon slayer after we come back from our job! but for now...they all say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' Mira thought giggling while preparing Natsu's and Happy's meals.

Mira returns to the counter of the bar with both of their meals, the two thank her and begin to chow down. "Man Mira your meals will always be the best to me, greater than any 5 star restaurant could ever serve!" The ever so cheerful Natsu exclaimed. "Hehe, Thank you Natsu, now i need to go and grab Lisanna and Elfman for our job, try to stay out of trouble and please be safe if you take a job, ill be gone for 2 days.

"No problem Mira, Happy and I are gonna take one more job in a bit, but hey...you be safe too okay...you are someone i really dont ever wanna have to lose ok." Natsu said with a slight frown, Mira was look at Natsu with a blush but managed to reply with a slight smile "I promise, and you be safe too" 'i dont think i could ever take the pain of you leaving me Natsu' she thought as she walked out the guild.

Natsu stares at the doors for a few moments until he shakes his head and turns to Happy who is currently gnawing on a fish bone. "Alright buddy lets get a move on." "Aye sir" The flying blue cat cheers as he flings the bone somewhere across the guild. The two then approach the Job board and scan for an interesting mission...after a bit Natsu spots one and grabs it to read the further details: Eliminate a small dark guild wreaking havoc. "Oh yeah this is the one Happy, come on lets go help these people out" "Are you sure Natsu maybe pick on that's a tad bit easier." Happy says uncertainty, While he had the utmost faith in Natsu, a Dark Guild is still a Dark Guild.

"Yeah buddy i can handle this one, now lets hurry!" Yells Natsu as he bursts through the guild hall doors rushing to the town being attacked by the Dark Guild.

In a certain air ship belonging to one of the Balham Alliance Dark Guild

"Master Hades...i think i gotta a perfect plan to get the salamander outta our way for our siege on tenrou.." A voice in the dark menacingly speaks out.

"Do you now Zancrow...by all means do tell me of this grand plan of yours ah-haha" Replies the Grandmaster of Grimore Heart with a dark chuckle.

Whoa man was that one hell of a finger workout, but man do i feel as if it was worth it...at long last i have written the first chapter to my long desired story..

Well nothing much i can say for now but that i hope you all enjoy and follow along with my stort, also that remember to please review, i feel as if i did well but hearing what i did wrong that i didnt see will help loads for me and your experience reading along.

Well i guess ill see you all in the next chapter :) -DDL


	2. Chapter 2

Well now here we are again...Welcome back to my fanfic:"To Forgive and Forget". I am so happy to have gotten good reviews on my last chapter despite how short and little detailed it was (to me at least). Also before i forget, huge shout out to 25NaMi for posting my story on the greatest NaMi community on this site!

Alright then, now maybe to clear some confusion (if there is any) this is after the edolas and post tenrou arc if you haven't figured that out. Now to begin chapter 2 of…

 **To Forgive and Forget**

* * *

"Phew..alright looks like those guys were just a little bit tougher than i thought happy" stated the salmon haired dragon slayer. Our hero was just ever so worn out, while he was expecting a fight from the dark guild he was hired to take down, he wasn't aware that the guild would put up such a mass amount of resistance… apparently there 50 wizards in said guild. At first he was seemingly overwhelmed, but he somehow managed to luck out as the dark mages seemed to hit each other while trying to strike at Natsu.

"You had me worried there for a while Natsu". Happy said with a frown, The blue cat was frightened when he saw the number of mages Natsu would have to battle. However Happy still had the utmost confidence in his surrogate father no matter how dire the situation our protagonist seemed to get in.

"Yeah sorry about that buddy, but if it makes you feel better, i think we've done enough jobs to get ourselves into the trails, so once we turn in the job i say we just head home and relax a bit." Natsu said letting out a soothing deep breath to happy who seemed to have immediately perked up at the sound of relaxation, the duo had been out and about for a day, so the blue cat definitely liked the sound of that."Aye sir, that's a great idea Natsu….do you think you can get me a fish too." Happy asked with little cat eyes. "Hmmm sure Happy why not, once we get back to the guild I'll be sure to ask Mir- oh wait Mira is on that escort job with Elfman and Lisanna…." just as the words exited Natsu's mouth he immediately began to think about the strauss siblings. 'I sure hope you guys are alright'

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot about that Natsu...oh well then we can go fishing then after we turn-in the job request" stated Happy with his paw raised and a smile on his face. Natsu gave his furry companion a nod of agreement and both continued their march to the greatest guild in fiore.

* * *

Before the blue cat and salmon haired buddy's knew it they were right in front of the fairy tail guild hall doors. Of course with his classic entrance Natsu kicked open the doors and shouted "IM BACKKKK!"

However... instead of the usual shouts of welcoming he was greeted with a certain scarlet haired swordswoman blade just whiffing his cheek as his instincts kicked in to dodge as the sword embedded itself into the wooden guild walls. "HEY what's the big idea Erza, that was way too close for joke!" Natsu shouted out in shock and a hint of anger that one of his guildmates, especially Erza would attack him like that without warning. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, HOW DARE YOU COME BACK SMILING AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Erza screamed with anger and some tears in her left eye. Natsu at this point was beyond confused 'what the hell is she talking about, that job wasn't an S-class quest, so what could she be mad about' as Natsu was still bewildered about Erza's actions, he failed to see Gray freeze his feet to the guild floors and make chain links that wrapped around his wrists that also connected to the floor. "OW, WHAT THE HELL GRAY!" Natsu raged with some pain, he was still worn out from the rough job he took so he couldn't use his magic to simply melt the ice around his feet and wrists.

Throughout all of Happy was just as shocked as Natsu, the blue cat had no idea why Gray and Erza were acting this way to his best friend and decided to speak up " GUYS what are you doing please tell Natsu and I why!" Erza immediately responded "BECAUSE NATSU DESTROYED SOLEANNA, THE TOWN JUST EAST OF HERE!"

If Natsu wasn't confused before, well he certainly was now. "I destroyed soleanna? I haven't even heard of that town before Erza, also just ask Happy I'm sure he hasn't either and he can tell you that all we did was head to clover town and back to finish our job." Natsu stated while turning his head to look at happy asking for help with his eyes. " Natsu's right Erza, I haven't heard of that soleanna place and me and Natsu did exactly what he said, just go to clover town and back." Happy tried to explain to Erza but it seemed she was dead set on what she was told by the rune knights when the walked in not 3 hours earlier ready to apprehend Natsu Dragneel for the destruction of Soleanna.

"How could you Natsu… HOW COULD YOU JUST MURDER EVERYONE LIKE THAT!" Erza continued to rage out at the fire dragon slayer. "The rune knights only managed to find one survivor, and he discribed you perfectly, A pink haired teen with a black cut open vest, white baggy pants with black sandals….fire Magic but most importantly a white scaly scarf." Gray suddenly stated with a malicious growl towards the end. Natsu now was beyond shocked 'WHA- But there is no way that it was me' just as he was in thought he felt a strong amount of magic behind him almost suffocating him, he just gathered the strength to turn his head and saw the elder Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyer.

"Natsu… please tell me why, why would you do such a thing to innocent people." Makarov said in a low and very disappointed voice. "Gramps i swear i didn't do it, i've been telling you all the truth, i've never been anywhere near Soleanna, please gramps you gotta believe me". Natsu at this point was feeling hurt that not even the Master of Fairy Tail, the man who took him in and brought him to this wonderful guild, the man who acknowledges as all the members as his own children , would not believe him.

"Natsu, i don't want to believe it either but there is just so much evidence stacked against you that there is no way that you are getting out of this one, not on a situation like this….now please tell us the truth Natsu". The old master was slightly tearing up but also had some rage in his low voice that the boy would not confess to such a crime. Natsu was not faring any better as tears were starting to spill " I am telling the truth gramps… please *sniff* I didnt do it" Natsu sobbed, just as he finished his plea, the guild doors opened to reveal Rune knights with a carriage outside. The first to step into the guild was none other than Lahar who then said " We are here to apprehend Natsu Dragneel on account of the destruction of Soleanna". Hearing this Natsu decided to make one last plea to his guildmates...his family "Please guys...i'm begging you to believe me.. I didn't do it.. I swear." Natsu said surprisingly calmly but with tears streaming down his face.

"Take him away please" were the words spoken out of Mararov Dreyer….the words that broke the spirit of Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was the properly chained by the Rune knights, all the while tears flowing from his eyes. Natsu was then thrown placed into the carriage to be transported to an undisclosed prison for now. "His trail will be in two days if you want to try and prove his innocence, however i don't see that happening" Lahar said as he walked out the guild hall to ensure the successful transportation of Natsu Dragneel to prison.

Natsu still crying his eyes out while lying on the floor of the carriage began to think ' How… how can they just hand me off just like that, how can they not believe me… after everything we've been through' As Natsu began to recall all the memories he shared with each and every one of his friends he then came to a realization. 'WAIT GAJEEL, WENDY, LEVY, LUCY AND MIRA, LISANNA AND ELFMAN WEREN'T THERE!' He thought eye wide. 'They have to be the ones to believe me….they just have to.' and with these last thoughts, Natsu fell into a slumber out of exhaustion from today's and the previous day's events.

* * *

WOW and that's a wrap for this chapter guys...now this one i am much more proud of. I felt as if i gave more descriptive detail. Now here i'm thinking after two more chapters is where the real action will begin...depending on how much i right errr type i suppose hehe.

Never the less i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, again please give me them reviews, just incase im doing something wrong, you can tell me through a review and i will be sure to correct it in the next chapter.

Well then, until next time :) -DDL


End file.
